A Christmas to Remember
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Based on Ben 10: Alien Force. When Gwen meets Kevin, dressed as Santa, at the mall, he asks her to return to get her present. But what is it? And what did Gwen get Kevin? This will be a Christmas to remember.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS! For some odd reason, my Ben 10: Alien Force stories are coming to me in dreams (this is the second one.) The dream that inspired this story actually made no sense whatsoever, but gave me an idea for this story. So here's **_**A Christmas to Remember**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force.**

"Gwen! Gwen! When will we see Santa?" asked a dark haired, fair skinned, green eyed little two year old, dressed in a red dress trimmed with white fur, holding onto Gwen's hand.

"We're next okay," Gwen said sweetly to her two year old cousin, Crystal. Crystal's parents had came over Gwen's parents house for Christmas. Somehow, Gwen got roped into taking Crystal to the mall to see Santa Claus. They had been waiting on line for over two hours, but little Crystal was still excited while Gwen's feet were killing her. Finally, a boy dressed as an elf led them inside the little Santa house that had been setup in the middle of the mall. The inside was painted to look like Santa's workshop, with a real decorated Christmas tree inside. But what caught Gwen's eyes was _who _Santa was. Gwen recognized his dark eyes and the large strong ands that saved her more times than she could remember. Even Santa's eyes widened the smallest bit at the sight of Gwen. Gwen had to stifle a giggle at the sight of her friend, tough and macho _Kevin Levin_, dressed as Santa Claus. Crystal ran right to him. He picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Kevin said in an imitation of Santa Claus to perfect that Gwen was nearly in hysterics. She tried to pass off a laugh for a cough.

"What's your name little girl?" he asked.

"Crystal," Crystal answered, a wide smile on her face.

"That's such a pretty name," he said, "A pretty name for a pretty girl." Crystal giggled.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" Kevin asked. Crystal nodded.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" he asked. Crystal began to prattle off a long list that she had somehow memorized. Kevin listened with genuine interest while Gwen tried to calm the giggles that threatened to escape.

"Well that's a long list," he said when Crystal was done, "I'll do my best to get everything. Now you have a Merry Christmas!"

"You too Santa," Crystal said, hopping out of Kevin's lap. Gwen couldn't help it. A bubble of laughter finally broke through her mouth.

"Do you find something funny Gwendolyn?" Kevin asked, still in his Santa voice. Crystal's green eyes widened.

"Gwen, you know Santa?" she asked.

"Of course," Gwen giggled, "Santa and I go way back, right Santa?" Kevin nodded.

"In fact, Santa has a special present for you Gwen. Why don't you come back to the mall around nine?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, okay," Gwen said, surprised. Nine o clock was an hour from now.

"Merry Christmas!" Kevin said again as Gwen and Crystal left.

"Merry Christmas!" Gwen said, still curious over what her present was.

* * *

Gwen dropped Crystal back off at home, picked up Kevin's present and went back to the mall. As promised, Kevin was in front of the mall, in his normal clothing and a dark green coat over it. He smiled at the sight of Gwen.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Gwen said, "So, mind telling me why you were Santa?" Gwen couldn't help but giggle at the memory.

"I was saving up money to get you this," he said, pulling a narrow black velvet box from his pocket with a little pink bow on top. Gwen took the box from him and gasped when she opened it.

"Kevin, it's beautiful," she said, pulling out the box a silver oval shape locket with pattern of little pink and green crystals on the edge.

"Open it," Kevin said. Gwen opened the locket and tears came to her eyes. On the left side in fancy, curvy writing was the words, _My Anodite Angel_. On the left was a picture of Gwen and Kevin at Mr. Smoothie's, sitting on the hood of Gwen's car. Kevin had his arm around Gwen's waist and they were laughing. They looked like a couple.

"Ben took the picture," Kevin said, "He was actually planning as using it for blackmail. Unfortunately, he left it lying around in is room and I found it."

"Kevin, I love it," Gwen said, "Can you help me put it on?" Kevin nodded, taking the locket from Gwen's hand. Gwen turned around and Kevin moved her long red hair over her shoulder to put on the locket.

"There," he said when he fastened it. Gwen turned back around to face him, looking at her locket.

"I love it," she said again, beaming, "Oh, and this is your present." Gwen handed him a greed bag she was carrying. Kevin reached in and pulled out a picture in a dark wood frame. Gwen could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

"Gwen," he said in a chocked voice.

"I asked your mother if she had any picture of you and your dad," Gwen said, "She actually found that one up in the attic. I had it restored." The picture was of Kevin's father sitting in a blue armchair, holding a little baby Kevin, not even a one year old, in his lap. Suddenly, Kevin wrapped his arms around Gwen in a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. Gwen could hear the tears in his voice and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're welcome," she said. It was a while before they let go of each other, Kevin putting the picture back in the bag. At that moment it began snowing.

"It's snowing," Gwen said softly, a small smile on her face. And that's when she noticed what was hanging over the door in front of them. Kevin followed her gaze.

"Mistletoe," he said softly. Gwen looked at him, a pink blush on her cheeks.

"It is a tradition," she said quietly. To her surprise, Kevin placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up, and his lips landed softly on hers. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. When they parted, Kevin had a big grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas Gwen," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas Kevin," Gwen said. And they kissed once again under the mistletoe. This Christmas would definitely be one they would both remember.

**There's _A Christmas to Remember_! Gwen is an Anodite right? I'm not sure if I spelled that right.****I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
